1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radiator and particularly to a fixing device with elastic strip members for the central processing unit (CPU) being capable of being attached to the radiator firmly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional fixing device for a radiator 12 mainly has a lock member 11 for being attached to the radiator 12. The lock member 11 presses the seat member 14 of the CPU. The radiator 12 has a groove 121 extending downward and the lock member 11 provides a press part 111 with a first locking part 112 and a second locking part 113 being disposed at two ends of the press part 111. The first locking parts 112 has a first joining hole 112a and the second locking part 113 has a second joining hole 113a respectively. The press part 111 of the lock member 11 is received in the groove 121. The seat member 14 of the CPU is provided with a first engaging part 141 and a second engaging part 142.
Referring to FIG. 2 in company with FIG. 1, when the fixing device is in use, the CPU 13 is placed on the seat member 14 and the radiator 12 is mounted to the seat member 14 to touch the CPU 13. Then, the press part 111 of the lock member 11 is joined to the bottom of the groove 121 with the first locking part 112 and the second locking part 113 engaging with the seat member 14 by means of the first engaging part 141 being hooked with the first joining hole 112a and the second engaging part 142 being hooked with the second joining hole 113a. 
However, the preceding conventional fixing device has the following shortcomings:
(1) The radiator 12 has to provide the groove 121 in order to accommodate the lock member 11. However, the actual cooling area of the radiator 12 is reduced due to the lock member 11.
(2) Although the conventional fixing device provides the press part 111 to hold the radiator 12, it is incapable of avoiding the radiator 12 to displace relative to the seat member 14.
(3) The conventional fixing device is incapable of pressing the radiator 12 against the CPU 13 tightly in spite of the lock member having the first and second locking parts 112, 113 to be held with the first and second engaging parts 141, 142 of the seat member 14.
(4) The lock member 11 of the conventional fixing device is easy to hinder air flow induced by the fan.